Devices are available for moving bales. Exemplary devices that can be used to move bales include any lifting device that has a pivoting bucket including boom loaders and backhoes.
A device specifically designed to move bales is available under the name BS-43 Bale lift from Westendorf Mfg. Co., Inc. This device has three teeth and attaches to a front end loader. No moving parts are provided. Another device for lifting and moving bales is available under the name Square Bale Push from MDS Manufacturing Company of Parkston, S. Dak. This device includes teeth for engaging a bale and a pair of hydraulic cylinders for pushing an arm against the bale for disengaging the teeth from the bale.